


Critical Rift

by VictorKlee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Science Fiction, interdimensional, not really - Freeform, read and find out, sorta a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is a scientist who has come to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to study the huge concentration of supernatural activity in and around the town. He and his colleague, Ivan, are searching for interdimensional rifts to learn more about their origins. Upon finding one, Bill is ripped from his mortal body and sucked into the rift. Ivan, now scarred, is left alone in Gravity Falls, until he comes across some fellow scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

WKLV LV RQOB WKH EHJLQQLQJ

That which is beyond our dimension should not be tampered with. Unspeakable powers lie beyond in the conforms of time. Few beings have been able to return to the third dimension unscathed. But many have been morphed or driven mad, some even transformed. None are able to even imagine the fourth world, but some are unlucky enough to be sucked in.

Gravity Falls, Oregon is the weakest location between the third and fourth dimensions. If a rift is opened without properly controlled, one's soul could literally be ripped from a physical body. Government scientists and secret societies have searched for rifts such as this for decades, but only one person has found one. His name was Bill Cipher. His hair was a gorgeous blonde, with black streaks throughout. And his eye was an entrancing hazel, almost pure gold. He was a gentle man who, with the help of his lifelong friend, had searched extensively for gateways that led away from our world. He had arrived late one spring in Gravity Falls. He had been reading over his notes in a quiet diner when a young boy ran up to him.

"What'ya readin', mister?" The small child asked.

Bill looked up from his papers and smiled.

The boy gasped and pointed blatantly at him. "Are you a pirate?" The boy asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Bill absently touched the silk of his eyepatch. "I might be," He chuckled.

The boy climbed up onto the bench across the table and reached out to touch it. Bill flinched and the child subsided, a small frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry mister..."

"No, no. It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault was it?" The little one asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who hurt your eye?"

Bill became silent for a moment, trying to find the best way to put this.

"Some things shouldn't be tampered with," he finally answered, "But I'm a trouble maker, and I will only continue to tamper with such things."

The boy giggled, "What does that mean?"

Bill shrugged and the child tittered again. "So is it not there anymore?"

Bill smiled wildly, "Would you like to see it?"

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head.

Bill reached up to his eyepatch and started to slowly put it up. His eyelid soon opened and underneath was an eye. But not just an eye. The black was where the white would be and the white was where the black should be.

"How did you do that?" The child laughed.

"Science!" Bill Cipher exclaimed, grinning extensively.

The boy giggled, tickled pink.

"Bill!" A thin man with a gaunt skeletal face approached, and the little boy ran off. "Quit scaring children."

Bill scoffed, "if anything you're the one doing the scaring."

The man sat across from him and sighed, "you know what I mean!"

"Oh quit it, Ivan! I can play with a child without him reporting to authorities. The government won't find us in a place like this."

"That's what you said last time..."

The two were silent for a moment, the tension growing, until Bill spoke yet again.

"Well anyways, I think this is the place we've been looking for, Ivan. I can feel it!"

"Can you sense it in your magic antimatter eye?"

"No. I can just look at strange occurrings that have happened in the last forty years. The same things that have happened in several spots all over the globe!"

Ivan raised a thick eyebrow. "You think these things are coming through a rift? Really?"

Bill became defensive, "there was an increase in gnome sightings in Britain when I got this," he pointed at his eyepatch, "so who's to say this place couldn't contain a larger rift. You know, letting in more than just gnomes."

Ivan shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think I might have an exact location." Bill smiled and held up a map, pointing at a large X that had been scribbled in pen.

"And where might that be?"

"There's a place deep in the forest south of town. People all around here are saying that we shouldn't go."

"Then why would we go?"

Bill laughed, "because I'm recklessly curious."

~°~

Late that night the two snuck off into the woods. They wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours at a time. And the farther they ventured, the more eerie the forest became.

"Bill," Ivan started to worry, "I think we may be lost."

"Nonsense!" Bill laughed, "we haven't been walking long enough to get lost."

Suddenly Bill cringed. A sharp pain sparked through his eye and traveled to the back of his skull.

He hissed in agony. "Ah!"

"Are... you alright?" Ivan asked.

Bill nodded, "Hunky dory."

"Do you need to rest-"

"No!" Bill snapped, "we're too close to quit now."

Ivan rolled his eyes. Bill was always a difficult one. Reckless, immature, persistent, but nonetheless smart. He was outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Although he may have come across as annoying, he wasn't to be taken lightly; when angered or doubted, he would defend himself and beliefs at all costs. Since losing his left eye Bill had become even more interested in interdimensional portals. He claimed that his eye could sense other antimatter. Ivan didn't know what to believe. He would have thought that Bill would try and avoid rifts after such a horrific occurrence, but that wasn't the case. Bill seemed to crave it. He looked for it no matter what the cost.

"I can feel it!" Bill grew more and more excited the more intense the pain got.

Ivan struggled to keep up with Bill as he tripped over branches and rocks. The branches grew thicker, obstructing his vision. Soon, Bill disappeared from his site and Ivan grew worried. As he dug through trees and bushes he began to think he had lost Cipher for good. That was until he stumbled through the leaves, almost falling over.

Bill stood in shock, a wide smile smeared across his face. This is what he had been looking for! This was it! The gateway to those beyond. It itself had no definite shape, slowly moving around on its own. A faint blue glowed from within and inside were various stars of differing brightness, size, and shades of blue and black. A loud, eerie hum resonated from its interior.

Ivan could see the heedless sparkle in Bill's eyes. He began to worry.

"Bill! Get back!"

But Bill wasn't listening. He stepped forward, staring into the abyss. He could feel it, the power, the discoveries to be made! He *treaded* nearer. The pain in his eye was nearly unbearable now.

"Bill!" Ivan screamed again.

Bill slowly removed his eyepatch, and turned around to Ivan. His eye now radiated a thick white light.

"I need to know what is on the other side, Ivan!"

"Bill, don't get any closer! The vortex is unpredictable!"

Suddenly, the hum from inside the portal became a roar, and the air around was suddenly forced in. Ivan grabbed the nearest tree and held his hand out to Bill.

"Take my hand!"

Bill stood his ground, while the ground around him seemed to be sucked into the rift. He slowly shook his head.

"I need to know!" Bill shouted, the vacuum pulling him in.

He turned around to face his fate. His chest started to burn, as if his heart was on fire. The roar of the vortex screamed louder and Bill's pains grew larger. He could feel the tension on his ribs. He gritted his teeth, holding back his yelps. This is what he had been searching for, and he wasn't going to give it up now. He felt his bones readjust, cracking the slightest amount. Bill knew it was only a matter of time. He didn't know what was going to happen, but it wasn't going to be good. His skin became taut as it was stretched against his rib cage.

As his shirt ripped open his skin tore with it. His screams of agony were masked by the rift's monstrous roar. His ribs crackled and snapped, breaking away from his torso. The pain was unendurable and tears spilled from Bill's eyes. Ivan watched in horror as he onlooked the death of his best friend and partner.

Bills heart continued to pulsate as the flesh was ripped away. Light blared from inside it, struggling against the walls of tissue. Without warning, his chest exploded and the light was sucked into the vortex. Bill screamed, his throat nearly tearing.   
The vortex absorbed his light and it closed in on itself, leaving nothing but a lifeless body and a heinous memory.

Ivan stood in horror, still clinging tightly to the tree. The mangled body collapsed, leaking fluids and shreds of flesh onto the mossy ground. Ivan hesitantly freed himself from the trunk and stepped forward.

"B-Bill?" He whispered fearfully.

He approached quietly and knelt at his friends side. Blood still dripped from his shattered ribs and leaked from torn arteries. His eyes stared blankly into the distance.

Ivan choked up. He knew this would happen, just not this suddenly. Could this be it? Was he really gone?

Who was he kidding? He just witnessed his heart exploding. If he wasn't gone he didn't know where he was. But neither did Bill.

As his soul floated the antimatter attacked. His being was shredded, manipulated, mutated, until he was no longer bound to the conforms of time. He was now a fourth dimensional being, the all seeing eye, trapped in the Dreamscape.  
He didn't know who he was, what he was. He wandered aimlessly through a colourless world for what felt like weeks, becoming more and more agitated with himself as he kept getting lost. These thin, new limbs weren't getting him anywhere. He grew infuriated, screaming as loudly as possible, using what mouth he didn't seem to have. His anger boiled over and as he set aflame so did the trees around him.

He calmed down, only to stare in awe as the trees wallowed in rapid oxidation. He wasn't afraid, but rather intrigued. He snickered, a pleasurable feeling of chaos pulsing in him. An energy began to lift him, carrying him up, only adding to his delight.

"This is gonna be fun."


	2. Part Two

QRZ BRX NQRZ PB SDLQ

Ivan had been scarred. The images of Bill being shredded and ripped from him body haunted him every night. The nightmares seemed to go on for months, depriving him of sleep and what small amount of sanity remained. He was tired, depressed, insane. He stayed in Gravity Falls in hopes that Bill would somehow come back. Ivan sat in Greasy's Diner, a restaurant down the street, every morning. He sat staring out the window, sipping his coffee, mumbling to himself to try and comprehend his own thoughts.  
It went on like that for weeks, until a pair of men came through the front door.

The two looked fairly young. The taller of the two had a thick, square jaw and fair skin. The other, however, had a head of long brown hair, and a lanky face. They sat in the booth in front of Ivan's and began to converse among themselves. 

Ivan started to panic. 

What if they're cops? What if they finally found me after all this time? Maybe they plan to throw me into the rift. Maybe they know about the files! Oh no!

Ivan shook in his seat as tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to calm his internal ranting as he attempted to eavesdrop on the two.

"-I really think this could work!" The larger of the two seemed excited. 

"I'm not so sure, it might be too dangerous."

"Well that's why we test it at a distance."

"Stanford, really now. For all we know a rift that size could suck in everything in a ten mile radius." 

Ivan tensed up. Did he hear him say rift? 

"Rift?" The words tumbled out of his mouth by mistake.

Stanford looked over his friend's head. "Yes, an interdimensional rift. Would you happen to know about such things?"

Ivan slowly nodded yes.

Stan's friend turned in his seat, looking behind at Ivan. 

"Have you seen one?" He asked.  
Ivan nodded silently.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing!" Stanford exclaimed, "I'm Dr. Stanford Pines and this is my colleague Fiddleford Mcgucket. We're building a rift right now, actually! Would you mind if we ask you a few questions? First, what's your name?"

Ivan hesitated, shifting in this seat. "Ivan... B- but I would stay away from those things if I were you..."

"And why would that be?" Fiddleford asked softly.

Ivan stood up, shaking the table. "Those things are evil! You'll leave them be if you know what's good for you!"

He stormed out the front of the cafe, leaving Ford and Fiddleford stunned. 

"Well what was his problem?" Stanford chuckled.

McGucket laughed, trying to lift his spirits after that whole fiasco, "yeah..."

The two men finished their breakfast and went back to their project. The metal elevator rattled as it carried the two underground and into the lab. The door opened and Ford skipped out. 

"I think it might be ready for a test!" He picked up the test dummy that laid on the floor next to the large metal door, "what do you say?"

Fiddleford smiled, nodding gleefully. Although, deep in the back of his mind, thoughts of Ivan's warning haunted him. 

The mannequin was tied to rope and the portal was fired up. The portal surged and the light blue light within it blazed. Both Ford and McGucket carried the dummy up to the portal, ready to throw it in. They released it, but a piece of the rope caught Fiddleford, and it started to drag him away. He screamed as he and the doll flew into the gateway. Electricity splurged from it, engulfing him. Ford quickly reacted, snagging the rope and pulling as hard as possible.

On the other side, a demon had set the area aflame. The triangle floated in front of McGucket. Its eye seemed to be staring into his soul. And if McGucket wasn't in a panic before, he sure was now.

"Where am I?!" Fiddleford screamed.

The demon's voice was smooth, but anything but calming. "That doesn't matter now."

"It's You!"

"Listen to me-"

"Let me go!"

The flames suddenly grew, scorching everything around them.   
"Shut up! Now listen to me, Fids! You're gonna spread a message for me, got it?"

McGucket squirmed and wriggled and attempted to escape. When the demon held a hand out to touch his forehead he yelled angrily and wrestled, but was almost instantly put in a trance.  
"Spread my word, and warn others of the Armageddon."

Bill proceeded to push him out of the portal, hurtling him back to the third dimension.

Fiddleford tumbled to the ground. 

"What was it? Is it working? Did you see anything?" Ford bombarded him with questions.

Fiddleford writhed and twitched on the floor. He went into an unexpected panic, "Ahh! VOTMZRIG IVSKRX OORY!!"

"Fiddleford?" Stanford asked apprehensively.  
Fiddleford sat up, but with an empty look still in his eyes. "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

Stanford placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fiddleford, get a hold of yourself, you're not making any sense!"

He jerked away from his touch. "This machine is dangerous!" He suddenly shouted, "you'll bring about the end of the world with this! Destroy it before it destroys us all!"

Pines became defensive. "I can't destroy this; it's my life's work!"

"I fear we've unleashed a grave danger on the world. One I'd just as soon forget. I quit!" Fiddleford stormed out.

Stanford watched, guilt filled his stomach but rage still took over. "Fine! I'll do it without you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

The room was quiet now as Ford fumed. An airy voice seemed to whisper in his ear, "you still need me."

"What? Who said that?"  
Whispers overlapped and continued to tease him. Panic arose over Stanford as he backed into a wall and curled up into a ball. The only one who seemed to understand his madness was gone. And he was left alone... Or so he thought.

~°~

Bill brushed himself off as the flames around him died down. Such a surge of power! Although, there was something obscure about it all, perhaps it was a guttural feeling of guilt or maybe it was simply a side effect of his hunger for power. But nonetheless, he was getting what he wanted. He wasn't just going to float around this place for the rest of his existence. No fun. Not when you can go anytime and anywhere and mess with anyone or anything. Why just stick here if you can manipulate any millennia you want? If he was going to find his way back into the third dimension he was going to have to bend a few rules. So he flew off, looking for a place in time to mess with.

Elsewhere in time, Ivan had grown derailed. He began scribbling on the walls of his motel room, ripping the wallpaper away to reveal blank canvas. He scrawled some more, drawing triangles and open eyes, until a knock on his door startled him.

"Hello?" A voice called from outside.

Ivan's heart started to race and he began the scratch at the walls, trying to remove as many of his drawings as possible. 

"Please don't hurt me!" He begged, "I told you I'd clean it all up!"

The door slowly opened and a familiar head popped in. 

"Ivan?" Fiddleford whispered as to not alarm him.

Ivan was surprised by what he saw. McGucket's face was scruffy and scarred and his eyes were bloodshot. He shook slightly as he made his way inside. 

"I warned you!" Ivan screamed, pointing a bony finger at him.

"Please." Fiddleford spoke softly, "I have something that might help..."

"I don't need your help! You can't help me now!"

Fiddleford pulled out a strange device, a gun of some sort, and Ivan took a step away. The lightbulb on the end faintly glowed.

"This can help you." McGucket smiled at him.

Ivan was skeptical, yet literally mad enough to try anything.

"What does it do?"

"It can make you forget everything you've seen."

"Like a... Mind eraser?"

Fiddleford nodded. 

Ivan stared at him skeptically. He didn't look sane. But then again, neither did Ivan. 

"I've used it. It works I promise!" Mcgucket shouted, excited, and his eye twitched with anticipation.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because you can't trust anyone anyways, you might as well give me, someone who knows your pain, a chance."

Ivan didn't know what to do. He refused to trust anyone. But this was enticing. This could help him get back what life he had, even get him his sanity back. 

"Fine."

Before he could react a bright light shined from the end of the bulb, engulfing him in a bright light until he keeled over.


	3. Part Three

OHW'V VHDO WKH GHDO

When in the fourth dimension our whole reality changes. As we move to a higher frequency, our former reality falls away. Things that we believed to be true are no longer true. Things that were false are now no longer false. We are able to see things we could not see before, do things that are impossible. The fourth dimension allows us to move through time as if it were a plain.

Therefore, if you mess with the plain, you mess with time. And Bill had messed with a lot of things. Ancient tribes now worshiped him, scientists called to him for knowledge, he was practically a god in the eyes of humans. They were so easily manipulated. All you has to do was flaunt a little magic and they would bow down to you. This much power was delicious. If he could mess with time in the fourth dimension, think about all the physical objects he could manipulate in the third. It was decided. He would get there one way or another.

~°~

While not being able to solve any of the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Ford became increasingly desperate. While searching for creatures in the forest one day he stumbled over a cave. It was dark and damp. He slowly stumbled in looking around for any sign of life or possibly an entry-worthy discovery. on the walls a glimpse of red caught his eye. Scribbled on the wall was an inscription regarding something all-knowing. Ford felt uneasy. But all of his theories were leading to dead ends. He was *desperate*. The inscription warned him not to read it, that this powerful being would bring doom to us all. Mustering up all the courage he had, Ford recited the incantation out loud. He waited in silence for a moment, but nothing seemed to happen. He left the cave, disappointed, but decided that this fable was just odd enough to be worthy of an entry. He walked off to a calm patch of the forest and sat against a tree. He began sketching in his journal. But his eyelids grew heavy and his mind became fuzzy. He decided a nap wouldn't hurt. He laid back on the tree trunk and lulled off to sleep. He opened his eyes only a moment later. Journals and pages began floating about the plain randomly. He suddenly came to his senses and began to walk around. 

Bill watched from a distance. He already knew about Ford, because he had already met him. Now was his chance. 

He flew up to him, "Hiya, smart guy!"

Ford staggered back in a panic. 

"Woah," Bill laughed, "don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet."

The man looked around in a spur of curiosity, "who are you?"

"Name's Bill! And your name's Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess?"

A table and chairs developed, scooping Stanford up. A chessboard came into being and placed itself on the table. Bill sat across from Ford and snapped his fingers, forming a teapot and cups.

"Have a cup of tea!"

A beverage was poured for Ford and he smiled a bit. He decided it was safe and moved a piece on the chessboard. 

"So, what is all this?" Ford asked.

"Well you see, I'm a muse, a being who presides over the arts and sciences. I choose one mind every century to inspire. And you, Stanford, are one heck of a mind!" Bill floated a pawn across the board.

"Really?" Ford attempted to hide his flattery.

"Well, yeah! You know, Sixer, you could complete your research in Gravity Falls with a portal. It would be really simple, actually. I could help you."

"Like a research assistant?"

"Sure, if that's what you call it."

"And you know about this stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Bill chuckled, "I know lots of things. I brought you here didn't I?"

"Well then, how about we make a deal?"

"All you have to do is let me into your mind Stanford!"

"Please, just call me a friend!"

The two locked hands and a blue flame sealed the deal. 

"I guess I'll see you later then... Friend."

Bill snapped his finger and Stanford was thrown back into his own dimension. 

Bill brushed himself off. "I think that went pretty well." He abandoned the chess game and started to float off.

 

~°~

Bill was busy causing trouble all over time, but during a recent summer in Gravity Falls, something else was brewing. 

"Welcome to the Society of the Blind Eye!"

An eerie room, hidden underground, was filled with followers. All were dressed in red robes, hiding their faces with hoods. In the front, Ivan and Fiddleford stood side by side.

McGucket held his mind gun in his hand, standing in silence. 

His colleague began to lecture the recrutes.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder, the brilliant man next to me, invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us."

Fiddleford stepped forward holding out the gun for all to see.

Ivan gestured to it and spoke again.

"This society is your new home. Your new family. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget."

People among the crowd mumbled in agreement. 

"This meeting is dismissed. You all are free to go. Tell no one of this place!"

The crowd started to disperse and wander. People chatted among themselves. Puns and giggles echoed in the distance, "Unsee you later. Unsee you later!"

Ivan ignored it all. What people did with this information was their choice, he could just clear their minds anyway. 

A small tap on his shoulder grabbed his attention. He turned to Fiddleford, who was disheveled and appeared rather nervous.

"Ivan," he whispered, "My hair's been a-fallin' out, and I've been forgettin' plenty of words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects of using this gun..."

"Fiddleford," Ivan patted him on the back, "what you've invented is a miracle. I don't think it would do any serious harm. But if it makes you feels any better, I suppose we could not use it liberally."

"T-thank you!"

So the days went on, but things were getting anything but better. Ivan had been watching Fiddleford from a distance. His mentality had become much worse. He was now growing a beard, something that Ivan never thought he would do. He had even acquired a hat, definitely making him stand out in the society.

Many members had started to converse about him and his condition. Ivan had grown worried by this. Everyone had thought he was going mad. But if this society didn't have it's creator, then what would it be? 

One day, as Ivan was sorting through glass tubes, two members entered the hall of the forgotten.

One spoke up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ivan, sir? We think your colleague might be..."

"Fiddleford is fine." Ivan quickly answered, "He is more than fit to run this society with me."

"Sir, he's throwing a fit! We need your help!"

Ivan's attention was now seized, "show me where." 

The two led him into a large, circular room. Fiddleford was restrained by two members, squirming and screaming.

"Let go of me, ya saltlickin' skullduggers!" he hollered.

One of the followers pointed the memory gun to his head.

"Shut up, old man! You've seen too much! You're out of your wits!" She shouted.

Ivan marched forward, "what is the meaning of this?!"

Suddenly, two men took hold of his arms. He was pulled to the floor and pinned down.

"Ivan!" Fiddleford screamed.

"You will forget all you have seen!"

She pulled the trigger and a bright light filled the room, absorbing into his mind.

"McGucket!" Ivan screamed.

Fiddleford fell limp and his head dropped. The gun had done it's work. He was dragged out of the room, leaving Ivan as the last sole victim.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Wait!" Ivan yelled, "why are you doing this?"

"You are our leader, our master. That insanity was robbing you of your true potential! You need to forget about him, and rule this society the way it should be."

The girl held the gun up and typed "Fiddleford H McGucket" onto the screen.

"Say goodbye."


	4. Part Four

XQVHH BRX ODWHU

Ivan woke up in a haze. His ears rang as he tried to listen for a clue of where he might be. His senses came in and out. His head lifted and his eyes slowly began to focus. Something red...

A switch clicked in his mind and he began to struggle, but someone had tethered his hands. He could hear yelling, but could barely make out coherent sentences.

"He's wake...! I... you this... bad idea!  
"...shoot... Again! ...won't... Trouble!"

They were going to shoot him? Had he been shot? He tried to shake loose again.

"Oh no! He's waking up!"

Ivan's vision started to come back to him. But everything was... Different. 

"My... My eye..." He stuttered.

"Oh no! You idiot! I told you that you set the ray too high!"

"It... I can't see..."

"We'll just wipe his memory and drop him in the main chamber."

Ivan finally came to enough to speak. "What's... going on?"

The two cult members started to tremble. If Ivan had ever known what they had done they would most definitely be in for it! 

"Follow my lead." One whispered, "leader!" He shouted, "oh thank god you're okay!"

The other ran up just as quickly, "we thought you were a goner!"

As the two untied him, Ivan began to ask questions.

"What... happened?"

"Sir, It was horrible! They came in and ransacked the whole place, then wiped your mind of the whole incident!"

"Who?" Ivan asked, the two pulling him up onto his feet. 

"Well... We... We got our minds wiped too! Nobody remembers who they were."

"Yeah!" The other was quick to agree.

Ivan's mind was still fuzzy, so he went along with it.

"My right eye-"

"Those idiots didn't know what they were doing! The ray must have hit one of your optic nerves." 

Ivan nodded. After all, what these two told him would be all he knew of the incident. But for some reason he just couldn't pinpoint, he was upset in some way. Frustrated, and nearly fuming. 

"I need to use the restroom..." He stated calmly, trying to keep hold of his composure.

The two cult members looked at each other nervously, but complied.

Ivan locked to door behind him. He slowly turned to face himself in the mirror. His eye... It was terribly red. 

He was abruptly overcome with rage, smashing the mirror with his bare fist. The bits of glass strewed all over the room. 

"Whats going on in there?!"

Ivan began to go on a complete rampage, kicking things about and punching the walls. The door was kicked down in a matter of moments and Ivan was restrained. 

"Let go of me, you bastards!"

One of the two drew a blade, flicking it open. "Listen to me! If you don't calm down we'll wipe your mind again!"

Ivan grew silent and quit struggling. "You?"

"Listen, sir! It was for your own good, we promise!"

Ivan quickly escaped their grasp. The one cultist held up her blade, shaking uncontrollably. "S-stand back!"

"You wiped my mind? And then dared to lie to me?!" Ivan shouted. He lunged forward and tried to attack.

The hooded member started to violently swing her knife. Ivan was caught in the swipes and staggered back as the knife slashed his face. He yelled, staggering back and grasping his eye. A wound had opened and a hot, sticky puddle spread over the floor. He stood, frozen, holding his wound with his hands.

"Oh- oh my gosh..." The cultist stared at the wet blade in her hand.

"Sir?" The other spoke up.

Ivan slowly removed his hands from his face, looking at the fluids drip through his palm and fingers.

"Get me a needle and thread." He spoke blandly.

The innocent affiliate ran out of the restroom.

Ivan looked at the one pressed up against the wall. 

"S-sir! I-"

"By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. You won't remember betraying me or even joining our society."

~°~

That night, Ivan wandered the chambers that laid under the museum. It was dark and quiet, silent except for the sound of Ivan's echoing footsteps. He found himself in the Hall of the Forgotten. Hundreds of tubes lined the shelves along the walls. He wondered, were those two right? Was it really for the best that his memories were gone? For all he had known he had witnessed a murder and wiping his mind was a kindness. He decided he was better off. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? 

But for some reason he couldn't sleep that night. His mind was wandering left and right, pondering what karma might have in store. He was becoming frustrated, so he sat up in bed. He roughly rubbed his eyes. Why couldn't he put his finger in it? That thing that seemed to be poking in the back of his head. Every time he was sure he had a grasp on it, it would slip through his fingers. He'd had enough. 

Nearly destitute of vision, he stumbled to the bathroom. He flicked on the light, blinding him for a quick moment. His eye adjusted and he looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath. He felt incomplete. Whatever was gone was important to him, but now he didn't have the faintest idea what it was. He absently reached for his razor, flicking it open. He stared at the silver blade for a moment, watching his reflection in the side. His wound was opening and blood had began to gather around his stitches. He looked in the mirror again. He calmly lifted the blade to his face. Slowly, inertly he touched it to his skin. Gently, he pressed it into his brow and soon broke the surface. He sighed deeply, taking in the pain. He began to drag it over his eye, splitting the skin and forcing it open. Blood trickled down his cheek, dripping onto the counter and soaking his clothes.   
An X now marked his face, over his eye. He was now branded with the symbol of his people. From now on he was going to forget the past and look only to the future. He was going to help other's lives become brighter. He was going to look forward to wiping their minds.

~°~

All the while, on the other side of town, Stanford pines *was panicking*. Bill had tricked him into building this portal and now it was clear why. The end of the world was coming about. All of this with Bill was nothing but a lie, a sick trick to try and invade our world. After Stanford learned of Bill's true nature, he had realized the portal would result in the destruction of the universe. But Ford Refused to part with his work. Ford deactivated the device, unable to bring himself to destroy it. He even went as far as installing a metal plate into his head to prevent Bill from coming back. However, Ford remained stricken with paranoia, fearful of the catastrophe he had created.

There was only one person he could trust now. Someone who knew nothing about this.

He hated to say it, but his brother was his best bet. Sure, he was gruff and cynical, but he was also loyal. There was always something curious about him. Maybe it was his persistence or perhaps it was his bravery. But nonetheless, he was his last hope.

Ford waited for him, pacing around his home. It felt like everything was watching with arbitrary eyes. He was terribly uncomfortable.

"Come on, Stanley..." He whined, "hurry up!"

A hardy knock rapped on the door. Ford began to panic. Scooping up a crossbow, he ran to the door and flung it open.

"Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!"

Stanley stood in shock, his hands held up in surprise.

"Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome." He said.

His brother was unamused. Instead, he looked around frantically.

"Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?"

"Eh, hello to you, too, p-" before Stan could finish Ford pulled him inside, "ah!"

Prior to when he could recover, Ford shined a bright light in his eyes, disorienting him again.

"Ah! Hey! What is this?"

Ford took in a breath, "Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't... uh, it's nothing. Come in, come in." He quickly walked out of the room as Stanley entered the house. 

Things were scattered about the cabin. Papers littered the floor and walls.

Ford ran back into the room, a journal tucked under his arm.

"Uh, you gonna explain what's going on, here?" Stan said, "You're acting like Mom after her tenth cup of coffee."

"Listen, there isn't much time. I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore." He looked around frantically. He spotted the plastic skeleton next to them and turned its head away.

Stan could tell that Ford was out of his wits. He tried to approach the situation carefully. "Hey, uh, easy there. Let's talk this through, okay?"

"I have something to show you. Something you won't believe." Ford took him by the arm and dragged him to a large metal door. 

"Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand."

Ford opened the door and shoved Stanley inside, walking in after him. The metal started to rattle as an elevator began to take them downstairs.

Stan was growing uncomfortable.

His brother was not in his right mind and now they were taking an elevator to who knows where.   
They shook to a stop. Ford snatched his brother by the wrist and dragged him past a variety of controls and buttons. Stan stopped, glaring up at a giant contraption. It was shaped like a triangle and was intimidating in size. 

"I stand corrected... There is nothing about this I understand."

"It's a trans-universal gateway," Ford began to explain, "a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it." He shoved the book into Stanley's hands. "I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat? Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!"

Stan stood in shock for a moment as he tried to absorb all of this. Was he serious? Was this some sort of sick joke?

"That's it?!" He shouted, "You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?"

"Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against- What I've been through!"

"No, no. You don't understand what I've been through!" Stan was now in a fit, "I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car! You think you've got problems? I've got a mullet, Stanford! Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself!"

Ford quickly retaliated, "I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!"

"Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!" Stan whipped out his lighter.

"No!" Stanford tried to wrestle the journal back from him, "you don't understand!"

"You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!"

"My research!" He tried to tackle Stan, but he dodged just in time. "Stanley, give it back!" Ford got up and seized him. Stan stumbled back into a control board and crushed some of the buttons. 

"You want it back, you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

The portal sparked to life. A faint blue glowed from within and a loud eerie hum began to resonate from its interior. 

"You left me behind, you jerk!" Stanley yelled, "It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!"

Both continued to wrestle, falling to the floor.

"You ruined your own life!" Ford yelled. He suddenly kicked Stan in the chest. He fell onto a control panel, a searing pain branding his shoulder. Stanley fell the the floor.   
Ford gasped, "Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-"

Stan punched him square in the jaw. Ford stumbled backwards and tripped over one of the many wires littered about. He scrambled to his feet and hugged the journal as his brother drew closer.

"Some brother you turned out to be." Stanley seethed, "You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Well then YOU CAN HAVE 'EM!"

He shoved his brother roughly, sending him staggering back. Suddenly, Ford began to float away.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Hey, hey, Stanford-"

Ford fell into a panic, "Stanley! Stanley, help me!"

"Oh, no, what do I do?!"

"Stanley! Stanley! Do something! STANLEY!" On the spur of the moment Ford threw the journal at his brother. 

He drew closer to the portal. Electricity splurged from it, soon engulfing him. Stan watched in horror. A sudden flash of white swallowed everything. As it faded Stan found himself on the floor.

"Stanford?"

A pair of glasses fell to the ground in front of him. 

Stan quickly ran to the portal and began to pound on it with his fists.

"Stanford, come back! I-I didn't mean it!"

He ran to control panels, turning dials and mashing random buttons, but to no avail.

"I just got him back! I can't lose him again! Ah, come on! Stanford!"

But it was too late. He'd lost him. He didn't know if he was dead or alive or in some distant galaxy, but he knew his journal must have the answer to getting him back. Somehow.


	5. Part Five

ZH PHHW DJDLQ

Ivan couldn't remember the last time he had slept this well. He was getting a full ten hours of sleep every night and finally felt he had found some of his sanity again. He still had nightmares from time to time, but he prefered to ignore such difficult thoughts. It seemed now that his entire being revolved around the Society, and anything that would hurt him or his cult was erased. 

He went to bed that night, looking forward to an easy sleep. He was out in no time. But his mind stirred to life. A black darkness was swallowing him, and he stirred uncomfortably. A tumultuous voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Oh, Ivan, it is good to see you again!"

Ivan couldn't see who was talking.

"How've ya been?"

"Who- who are you?" The words finally fell out of Ivan's mouth.

"I'm an old friend. I see you've been busy with that gun of yours, Toot-toot."

Ivan was scared but he didn't know why. Was this someone he had forgotten? 

"You can't suppress those ugly memories forever. You'll see, Ivan, once I have the power I'll tear into your dimension, and make the biggest rift you've ever seen!"

Rift

Ivan gasped. His memories started to find their way back. It felt as if someone had flicked the first domino and now everything was falling back into place. 

Blood still dripped from his shattered ribs and leaked from torn arteries.

Ivan grabbed the sides of his head, trying to comprehend it all.

"I have something that might help..."

It all made sense... 

"Bill?!"

"I guess it's all coming back now."

Madness seemed to be seeping back into Ivan's brain. "You're dead! Why are you here?!" 

"I was shredded, manipulated, mutated! I'm gonna find my way back to the third dimension, and you are all gonna learn how to party!"

"Where are you?! This isn't you!" Ivan begged, "you've turned into a monster!"

Bill's laughter echoed eerily, "Oh, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan... You and I, we aren't as different as you think. We both have been hurt and we both want some sort of revenge. Revenge for what this cruel world has done to us."

"That's not true..."

"Oh is it now?!" Bill's voice boomed, "you have wiped people's minds! Crippled them!-"

"It was only to keep things like you in docility!" Ivan yelled.

Bill fell silent for a moment and Ivan was fearful of what he may do next.

"You can't keep me out Ivan," Bill taunted, "Armageddon is approaching, and it's gonna be one hell of a time!"

Ivan was now in a full blown panic.

This couldn't be happening! 

He started looking around and seeing dark figures form in the void. Before he could even fathom what they were they were morphing into something else. They began to shift in shape, change color, and then disappear all together...like they were never there. All the while a sadistic voice taunted him.

"A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then I'll be watching you!" His voice began to fade, "I'll be watching you..."

Ivan awoke with a startle. His face was soaked with tears and his scalp was covered in a nervous sweat. 

A singeing pain spread over his chest and he screamed as he began to tear his shirt off. He looked down on his chest, now branded with the words "semper vigilantem"

Ivan shook his head. This couldn't be happening. This was all too much! His best friend and colleague was now some sort of demon! He was stricken with pure panic. He hiccuped and choked on his own sobs. He was becoming tired, now in a state of languid vexation. But his mind was constantly stirring and he couldn't fall asleep.

So the days went on, and each night was filled with panic attacks that robbed him of sleep. He began to scream and argue with himself for long periods of time. He didn't notice or care if anyone heard. He had already come to terms with his madness, realizing that restraining it would only drain him more. 

He was tearing his flesh apart only because it took away the pain. He even started taking a hammer to all his plates and glasses and taking his couch apart with his hands and feet. The demon could be hiding anywhere and he wasn't taking any risks.

Society meetings were becoming less and less populated, as people had started to notice Ivan's instability. He would twitch and stutter and pick at his skin. Many members had started to converse about him and his condition. He was becoming worried that what had happened to Fiddleford may happen to him as well. 

He decided that the only way to do this was to wipe his mind again. What had happened may very well happen again, but it was worth his sanity. 

It was that night, when the halls and rooms underneath the town were silent,and everyone was gone, that Ivan decided it was time. As he sat in the chair in the hall of the forgotten, he stared at the gun in his hands. Perhaps, instead of simply wiping his mind, wiping himself from existence might have been easier. But this society needed him. Sane or not, he was going to lead this cult with pride. 

The word "Pain" lit up the screen. He took a deep breath, thinking of it all once more before it was truly gone. His time in prison, Bill's death, his insanity, Fiddleford, that haunting peak at the apocalypse- it would all be gone soon. He gently pressed the tip of it to his head. He slowly pulled back the trigger. He sobbed a bit, fearing of what pain he may have to endure in order to forget this agony. He braced himself as he heard the ray energize, the blue aura surrounding it. A sudden zap to the temple sent a jolt through his entire body. His sight faded out. His body seemed to become enveloped in an inky black. It felt as though he was submerged in a pool of water. He was now somewhat at peace.


	6. Bonus Note

Mxqh 17, 1981

Judylwb Idoov lv d ehdxwlixo wrzq. L'yh uhdoob hqmrbhg ehlqj khuh iru wkh sdvw ihz gdbv. Wkh shrsoh khuh duh txlwh qlfh! Dowkrxjk, wkhb vhhp txlwh ljqrudqw zkhq lw frphv wr wkh dqrpdolhv wkdw oxun lq dqg durxqg wkh wrzq. Exw ljqrudqfh lv eolvv, L vxssrvh.

Lydq dqg L kdyh ehhq vhdufklqj durxqg, exw kdyh bhw wr ilqg dqbwklqj. Kh wklqnv wkdw pb lqwxlwlrq lq zurqj, exw L wklqn wkdw wklv sodfh uhdoob grhv krog vhfuhwv.

Lq idfw, L kdg d ylvlrq. Pruh ri d guhdp, uhdoob, exw wkdw'v ehbrqg wkh srlqw. L kdg d ylvlrq ri d vwudqjh iljxuh, rqh zlwk d wuldqjxodu vkdsh dqg rqh hbh. Lw vwduhg dw ph. Lw zdv rgg ehfdxvh lw orrnhg dw ph zlwk d orrn ri... Odphqwdwlrq lv wkh ehvw zdb wr sxw lw. L frxogq'w wdon wr lw ru pryh, exw L wklqn lw zdv wublqj wr whoo ph vrphwklqj. Pdbeh qrw. L'p qrw vxuh. Exw L wklqn lw zdv d klqw, dqg srvvleob d vwhs forvhu, wr wkh vhfuhwv ri Judylwb Idoov. 

-ELOO


End file.
